


Connections

by tadanomarz



Series: Welcome To The Silver Star Teahouse [1]
Category: Necromancer (Manga), Sound Horizon, Yumekui Kenbun: Nightmare Inspector
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Mention of Tettere, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Swearing, also Brief Mention of Enma Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hiruko met with these strange businessmen who both dabbled in the dark arts necromancy was beyond him. But they were amusing, therefore having connections with them wasn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a fic with my 3 fave businessmen. Me and [Jeien](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/) often talked about them and their shenanigans over Skype. 
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with what these nerds look like, this is what [Asutsuo and Stolas](http://www.zerochan.net/1143567#full) look like, [Märchen](http://sh-whitecrow.com/wiki/images/5/58/Comparison.jpg) and [Elise](http://sh-whitecrow.com/wiki/images/e/e6/Elise.jpg) and finally [Hiruko.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-y2cBQUPZcTZmQ2ZkFMSzJrd00/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Thanks for taking the time read this!

How Hiruko met with these strange businessmen who both dabbled in the dark arts necromancy was beyond him. But they were amusing, therefore having connections with them wasn't that bad.  _I mainly use it for resurrection_ is what Asutsuo told him during one of his visits while Märchen informed him how _revenge is my line of trade_ during another.

When seen together, their group appeared rather strange in numerous ways. People tended to incorrectly guess their ages due to their differences in height and appearance.  Due to Hiruko's youthful features and short height, he was often perceived to be the youngest. Märchen was usually seen to be the adult when he appeared alongside the Baku and the younger necromancer, due to his height that overshadowed both Hiruko and Asutsuo. Some often thought Asutsuo had been around Märchen's age due to his snarky and air he often gave, but it had been the opposite. The dark circles underneath his eyes – a trait he possibly gotten from his own father, made him appear older than what he was. Sometime it was mistaken as mascara – this went similarly for Märchen too. But in truth, both Märchen and Hiruko lived much longer than Asutsuo who was but a mere fledging in their group.

How they crossed paths astounded him; one of Asutsuo's clients came to him concerning a beloved one coming to haunt them in their dreams. It was very strange, considering where they both live. Asutsuo came from Europe, specifically from Germany from the slums. From what he’s told him, Asutsuo was mixed– which is why he was presently living here. He was by far, the youngest as well.

While Märchen– goodness, he's known that damn conductor before Mizuki's passing. The conductor himself drifted in and out of the dimly lit streets of Tokyo. They crossed paths one night, when Hiruko managed to see a glimpse at him working. It was a homicide, committed in the worse way possible. The young man’s limbs were bent in all the wrong ways, and from what Märchen later told him– he was pushed through one of the tall buildings from the 6th floor.

Even prior to meeting him face to face, he knew of him from one of Märchen’s former acquaintances who wanted to help him see the light. Yet the poor bastard didn’t even remember this person in particular. The poor spirit who came to him couldn't do much; the marionette became an obstacle in their road (much to the Baku's chagrin; the nightmare seemed so _delicious_ ). And even now, Hiruko doesn’t even know where that poor spirit went.

It was amusing to him too, how they all were connected by their odd business oriented job.

The waitress had brought over a cup of steaming hot coffee, placing it in front of the younger necromancer. Asutsuo thanked her politely and turned back to the conversation between him and the older necromancer. It concerned something Asutsuo and Märchen (who was mildly surprised) about them knowing someone in common. Hiruko leans back, bored, and half listening.

While Hiruko sits in his usual corner, Asutsuo sits across from both of them– which is usually where one of his own clients would sit. While Märchen sits to his left; while sitting he sits very poised.

"So you said you've met with one of my clients?" Märchen questions while his brow rises. Elise stares expectantly at the younger necromancer, awaiting his response. "...Speaking _realistically_ , Herr Faust, I don't think that would be possible- even for you. If you met her then you would be old and frail, actually no, you would be nothing but _bones_."

Asutsuo wears an all knowing smile on his lips. "In my defense, Märchen, I admit I did not meet her back when she first died. You know, back in your old era. Rather I met her as a spirit.”

Märchen seems skeptical about the younger necromancer’s claims; it’s evident on his bony features. He doesn’t look amused at all – especially by the remarks made by the younger boy.

“She was rather elegant,” Stolas pipes up from his hiding place, “reminded me of one of those saints; looked like she was dressed for a wedding of some sort.”

Hiruko stiffens– had they truly met with _that maiden_? He watches Elise grimace at the description, and briefly looks up toward the elder necromancer.

“So what?” Elise snorts, then glares at the other duo,“ why would a human spirit go to you? You don’t even deal with those kinds of customers.”

Asutsuo gave a shrug of his shoulders. “She told me an intriguing tale, so I allowed for her to reside within my living quarters. My parents don’t mind her presence either, and my mother is rather fond of her,” He smiles a bit, “Perhaps I could arrange for you two to meet?"

“Is that so?” Märchen asks, cocking his head to the side, “I wouldn’t mind, you would just need to bring me there I’m… rather unfamiliar with the area you live in.” Elise in his lap is seething; there is a look in her eyes that tells _I am going to kill you, you brat._

Asutsuo seems almost pleased with himself, Hiruko notes. The Baku then turns his attention back to the undead conductor, with his usual poker face. "So Märchen, how is your revenge business going?"

He looks over toward him, and shrugs, "Rather slow, I'm afraid." He breathes out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, "...I've tried to possess televisions to randomly show my services," Asutsuo snorts when hearing this, "and scribbled ads into some newspapers as well, but we haven't gotten any customers..."

"Shouldn't you instead just go to graveyards and look for clients that way?" Asutsuo quips, "I'm sure there is a bunch of vengeful folk roaming there."

Märchen rolls his eyes, "Of course not, some souls prefer to mope to themselves and refuse my help and the temptations along with it. Besides, if some live human sees me they may think I'm a grave robber."

"Like those former, _now_ dead friends of yours who wouldn't mind fucking a corpse?" Hiruko bluntly asks, which causes for the older necromancer to groan at the description.

"First and foremost, please do not associate me with those two. If I met another one I wouldn't mind someone to throw me down a well again to be as far away from them as possible."

Asutsuo snickers, while Hiruko smirks to himself. The Baku vaguely remembers his undead friend venting about the two princes who he used to help the two princesses with their revenges. Oh how he complained about them, it was absolutely _hilarious._

"In comparison to Miss Ai, I think you're doing a pretty bad job." Asutsuo comments, "You should probably get more up with times– set up a website-"

"Can I remind you, Asutsuo that I still haven't bothered to learn or get up with the times?” The wrinkles on Märchen's decaying flesh look even worse now, making him looking even older than he should be.

"Besides!" Elise pipes up again, her irritation is evident, "we've been doing relatively fine thank you very much." Hiruko sees her mouth _you arrogant brat._

Hiruko watches Asutsuo shake his head. "There is always time to learn; you're what? As old as Stolas or more, right?"

The Baku sighs, shaking his head, "Please don't raise your voices, it's disturbing the other people here. We aren't in a very private place." He glances between both stubborn necromancers. Frankly he could see the younger one's point, and unfortunately the older one was so caught up in his old ways that he refuses to listen. "Aside from changing how you sell yourself, Märchen, perhaps a change in your appearance would be nice as well?"

"I refuse-"

"Come on, let's be frank- no one is quite into the dark and edgy way you dress anymore. The chains? That gives the wrong impression." Hiruko continues,  "Almost makes it seem like it's some kind of sexual innuendo in this day and age."

The conductor flusters, it's obvious with how red his faces get and the tips of his ears. Elise frowns at Hiruko, she didn't seem pleased either.

"You children need to cease your squabbling," Stolas chides the group, waving his wing at everyone, and then turning toward the older necromancer, "but consider it Märchen, your friends, I mean coworkers are looking out for you."

"Mär dresses just fine!" Elise says in his defense, "he dresses elegantly and he's well off right now so you don't need to change him."

More like _don't you dare try to take my influence away from me,_ Hiruko mentally shakes his head at the observation. He wondered how Märchen was able to live with her for so long. Elise was rather overbearing alike a mother, but there was something rather unsettling about it– how she showered him in affection in an almost possessive way.

 "Elise. You don't need to talk for me" Märchen chides, causing for the marionette to look hurt which causes for her to cross her arms. "...Yet thinking about it rationally, I do not have the money to do change anything, even I wanted to."

"The Medicine Seller I know hasn't changed his look in decades," Hiruko comments, "so I suppose for now, keep doing what you're doing. We'll assist you to make yourself more known if you wish."

 Asutsuo also agrees, as does Stolas. The demon fixes himself in the position has in, flexing his wings. "This is what having connections is like, don't waste the opportunity kid."

  
Märchen mildly looked offended by the comment, but nods while wearing a rare smile. “I suppose I'll take you both up on that offer."


End file.
